United States patent application publication 2012/0297631 discloses a method for operating a handheld work apparatus having a combustion engine. The combustion engine drives a tool via a clutch. The clutch engages in a speed range between a lower and an upper engagement speed.
In the case of handheld work apparatus of this type, the tool may stop under full load during operation, for example if a tooth of a saw chain intermeshes and locks in the material to be cut. This results in a drop in speed of the combustion engine to the engagement speed range. If the tool is stationary, that is, blocked, the clutch may be damaged in the engagement speed range. In order to avoid damage to the clutch, U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,131 makes provision to reduce the speed of the combustion engine if the speed is operated for too long a period within a critical speed range.